revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ambush
Ambush is the 7th episode of Season 4 and is the 73rd episode overall. Summary SPARKS FLY WHEN EMILY UNCOVERS A DEVASTATING REVELATION ABOUT HER FATHER -- Daniel confronts Emily about the secrets she kept while things heat up between Margaux and Louise. Recap Emily breaks into her old beach house to retrieve a knife that was placed in her old hiding spot. She wants Nolan to help her determine if it was used by David to murder Conrad. A mystery key is found next to the knife. In other news, Jack lets Emily know about the double infinity sign he saw in the ex-cop’s garage. He later mets David at police station David apologies Jack not mentioning the good life Jack gave her he tell him proud of him for looking after and loving hes daughter. Jack Tells David that he’s wrong about Nolan interview with Nolan was attack for no reason . He was a great friend to his daughter, as was another person. Her name is Emily Thorne, and she’s stunned when her father shows up at her front door. David wants to know about Amanda from Emily. The unusual conversation that ensues reveals how much father and daughter love each other. Emily almost tells him who she really is, but David continues to lie about having been locked away all those years. Later, Nolan reveals that the key belongs to a safety deposit box. As for David, he wants to know about Amanda’s accident at her baby shower at Victoria’s place. Daniel has been looking at photos from his wedding day with Emily. He’s not thrilled that Margaux is still hanging with Louise. He thinks she may be a little instable. Understatement! This becomes evident when Louise listens to a vision of her nasty mother putting her down. She locks Margaux in a sauna. The heat reaches dangerous levels. Margaux is able to break out and realizes that this wasn’t an accident. Daniel corners Emily in an elevator as she goes to investigate the safety deposit box. He doesn’t want to be hit by the fallout of her nuclear war with his mother. Emily agrees mainly because she only has a small window of time to break into the safety deposit box. That window is closing fast once the elevator gets stuck. Emily eventually manages to get out through the roof just as Daniel receives a call from Margaux about what Louise’s sauna stunt. As for Emily, she breaks into the safety deposit box which contains cash and a flash drive. Emily makes an anonymous 911 call to lead the police to the body of the man Charlotte killed. Jack and Ben find the dead guy as well as a knife that’s the same make as the one presumed to have killed Conrad Grayson. Jack leaves Emily a voicemail. They need to talk. As for Emily, she tears up when she sees that the flash drive she found is filled with pictures of Amanda. Victoria retrieves a necklace she had hidden away. A short time later, David talks to one of Amanda’s friends at the strip club. This woman makes it seem as though Victoria was the only person who ever looked out for his daughter. Her words were part of a rehearsed scene orchestrated by Victoria, who pays off the stripper with the necklace she retrieved earlier. Louise assures Daniel that she had nothing to do with the unfortunate sauna incident. She then cozies up to Nolan at a bar. She actually makes him feel better about his current lousy situation. Later, Nolan is the last person at the yacht club as a storm approaches. He offers to buy the place from the owner. Deal! David apologizes to Victoria for doubting her loyalties. The two of them are getting very close on the sofa when Emily storms in. She orders Victoria out and slams down the photos she found. She screams at her father for not coming for her. David is thoroughly confused. Then he finally sees it. He finally realizes that the person standing before him is his daughter he get into smile and enbraces he daughter. Outside in the storm, Victoria walks toward her car. She doesn't see the downed power line resting on the hood. Victoria moves to open the car door. She’s hit with a violent electric shock. She’s launched backwards into the streets. David rushes out to her. Emily remains behind glaring at them from the porch. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal Guest Cast *Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter *Elena Satine as Louise Ellis *Carolyn Hennesy as Penelope Ellis *Charles Shaughnessy as Charles Dawson *Rebecca Tilney as Buffy Van Pelt *Hannah Leder as Crystal Co-Starring Cast *Lex Shontz as Vince Walsh *Jules Lambert as Dylan *David Terrell as Detective Uncredited *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (photo) Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x07 Promo "Ambush" (HD) Revenge 4x07 Sneak Peek 1 "Ambush" Pictures 4x07 1.jpg 4x07 2.jpg 4x07 3.jpg 4x07 4.jpg 4x07 5.jpg 4x07 6.jpg 4x07 7.jpg 4x07 8.jpg 4x07 9.jpg 4x07 10.jpg 4x07 11.jpg 4x07 12.jpg 4x07 13.jpg 4x07 14.jpg 4x07 15.jpg 4x07 16.jpg 4x07 17.jpg 4x07 18.jpg 4x07 19.jpg 4x07 20.jpg 4x07 21.jpg 4x07 22.jpg 4x07 23.jpg 4x07 24.jpg Trivia *This is the first episode that Christa B. Allen is not credited. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes